Pestering
by Mein Liebling
Summary: - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 22:17 – [TG: egderp you there]


- **turntechGodhead [TG]** began pestering **ectoBiologist [EB] **at _22:17 _–

**TG: **dude

**TG: **egderp i know youre there it says that youre on

**TG: **are you ignoring me i thought our friendship meant more than that

**TG: **john

**TG: **dont make me come over there to make you reply

**EB: **dave i am here i was just in the kitchen.

**TG: **so you left me for shitty edible goods

**TG: **i bet you just ate cake

**TG: **delicious moist betty crocker cake

**TG: **shit like that

**EB: **eww! you know i hate that stuff!

**EB: **and if you really care about what i ate i had a bowl of cereal.

**TG: **isn't it like 10 there

**EB: **yes?

**TG: **egbert

**EB: **shut up dave.

**TG: **i didnt say anything

**EB: **you were thinking it!

**TG: **either way cereal isnt as good as apple juice

**TG: **that shits a miracle

**TG: **the light of my heart

**TG: **the only reason why im still alive

**TG: **what i live for day in and day out

**EB: **dave.

**EB: **you are rambling again.

**TG: **egderp

**TG: **were talking about apple juice here

**EB: **whatever, dave. i should probably go now though, since i have school tomorrow.

**EB: **speaking of which, you should too.

**TG: **whatever john

**EB: **go to bed! good night dave!

**TG: **bye egbert

- **turntechGodhead [TG]** ceased pestering **ectoBiologist [EB] **at _20:23 _–

* * *

- **ectoBiologist [EB]** began pestering **turntechGodhead [TG] **at _8:48 _–

**EB: **dave?

**TG: **egbert its not normal for you to be on at this time

**EB: **haha, i got sick i guess? i am at home.

**TG: **so you decided to bother me?

**EB: **eheheh... yes?

**TG: **whatever this class is boring anyways

**EB: **yay! anything new?

**TG: **bro beat me at another strife

**EB: **sorry to hear that.

**TG: **john ive known you for five years this has been going on everyday for like all of them

**TG: **not bro kicking my ass

**EB: **welllllllllllll

**TG: **dont you dare finish that sentence

**TG: **anyway you dont have to apologize this has been going on for 1825 or so days

**TG: **were past the sorry part

**TG: **trust me

**TG: **were there

**EB: **haha! i am happy to hear that we're passed it. :D

**TG: **dont let it get to your head

**EB: **haha, have you heard from rose or jade recently?

**TG: **nah lalondes been busy with something at her school

**TG: **and harleys doing whatever the hell you do on a deserted island

**EB: **aww. well if you talk to them, tell them that i said 'hi'!

**TG: **fine

**TG: **ah man the bell rang

**TG: **talk to you in a bit while i go run around the building like a chicken to get to my next class

**TG: **ironically running around like a chicken remember

**EB: **whatever you say, dave! talk to you soon!

- **turntechGodhead [TG]** ceased pestering **ectoBiologist [EB] **at _8:50 _–

* * *

- **turntechGodhead [TG] **began pestering **tentacleTherapist [TT] **at _9:01 -_

**TG: **yo lalonde when are you gonna stop ignoring us

**TT: **I haven't been ignoring you, Dave, nor any of the others. I have been busy with school, like you should be.

**TG: **whatever

**TG: **thats the same thing john said

**TG: **egbert says hi by the way

**TG: **the guys been sending me messages about how much he misses you and your snarky comments

**TT: **I am assuming those aren't his words taken directly out of context.

**TG: **maybe i did change it a bit

**TT: **Sighs. Tell John I shall reply to him soon, I am sorry for seemingly ignoring you all, school has just gotten more demanding with time.

**TG: **yeah no more shitting in our diapers and crying all the time

**TT: **That's not exactly what I had in mind.

**TT: **My sister would like to ask you if you could tell your brother that she needs some more alcohol. He knows the kind she likes.

**TG: **fine

* * *

- **turntechGodhead [TG] **began pestering **timaeusTestified**** [TT] **at _9:04 -_

**TG: **bro lalonde needs more alcohol

**TG: **you know the ones she likes

**TT: **Thank you, little bro.

**TT: **Tell Rox's little sis that I'll get her some later. I'm working on a rad puppet right now and can't be bothered.

**TG: **alright

**- ****timeausTestified [TT]** ceased pestering**turntechGodhead [TG] **at _9:05 _**–**

* * *

**TG: **alright lalonde bro has been notified

**TT: **Thank you, Dave.

**TT: **I have work to do now. Goodbye Dave!

**TG: **see ya rose

- **tentacleTherapist [TT] **ceased pestering **turntechGodhead [TG] **at _9:06 -_

* * *

- **ectoBiologist [EB] **began pestering **gardenGnostic [GG] **at _9:10 - _

**EB: **jade?

**EB: **are you on?

**EB: **...guess not.

- **ectoBiologist [EB] **ceased pestering **gardenGnostic [GG] **at _9:16 - _

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TT] **began pestering **ectoBiologist [EB] **at _9:20 -_

**TT: **yo lalonde is on if you want to talk to her

**- turntechGodhead [TT] **ceased pestering **ectoBiologist [EB] **at _9:20 - _

* * *

**(END)**

* * *

_anddddddd done!_

_This is just something small I wanted to do, just how the kids would pester each other after Sburb and all that allacazam._

_Dedicated to the wonderful Matsu (Zellarest) for being perfect. :)_

_I don't own Homestuck._


End file.
